Un regalo de amor
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Chat Noir ha estado visitando a Marinette desde lo ocurrido con el Demoilustrador, pero esta noche todo va a cambiar, cuando un regalo de Marinette para Chat lo haga descubrir cuanto ama a la chica de coletas. (Marichat, Adrinette, con algo de LadyNoir y Ladrien).
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic en este fandom y en general, usualmente no publico mis historias pero creo que ya es tiempo. Lamento las faltas de ortografía u otra inconsistencia, lo revise varias veces, pero uno es humano y se le puede ir uno que otro safis.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autor.

Un regalo de amor.

La noche era fría, la luz de la luna llena reflejaba su luz sobre la habitación de una joven de coletas. Ella se encontraba sola en casa, sus padres se encontraban de viaje en una convención de panaderos, Marinette se quedó en casa debido a un proyecto escolar que debía presentar pronto, eso y que últimamente un gatito la ha estado visitando cada noche desde hace casi año, desde el incidente con el Demoilustrador, Chat Noir ha estado visitando a Marinette y no quería perderse la visita de hoy, sobre todo porque era el cumpleaños del minino. Cada noche, desde que trabajo con Chat, en su identidad de civil, para detener a Nathaniel, Chat la visita, al principio con la excusa de ver si la peli azul se encontraba bien, con el pasar de las noches, Chat admitió que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Esta noche Marinette esperaba a Chat con un presente para él, un suéter negro con capucha, equipada con orejas de gato, hecho a mano, la peli azul trabajo una semana entera en el presente después de escuchar al chico quejarse del frio de la noche luego de que la visitara después del patrullaje nocturno que acaba de tener con su lady (sin saber que la superheroína, es la misma chica que visita a diario). Marinette estaba muy emocionada por la llegada del minino y es que últimamente, el gatito ha logrado apoderarse de sus pensamientos ya que cada noche, Chat Noir le demuestra un lado que desconocía, contándole sus preocupaciones, sus alegrías, incluso le confió uno de sus secretos (su amor no correspondido por Ladybug), realmente ese gato negro le ha demostrado lo grande que es y Marinette, se sentía culpable ya que ella rechazaba las atenciones del minino cuando usaba la máscara de la superheroína, por eso le daría un presente esta noche, además que sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños (graciosamente hoy era el cumpleaños de Adrien también) y demostrarle que Marinette si le importaba Chat Noir, pero esta noche algo iba a cambiar para los dos.

Hoy era un día importante para Adrien, era el día en el que pasaría con su padre. Una vez al mes, Adrien y su padre tenían un día en el que ambos estaban totalmente libres, sin sesiones fotográficas o reuniones de la compañía, un día en el que los dos podía hablar y estar juntos. Pero como siempre, su padre estaba ocupado con otras cosas, este se encerraba en su estudio y no salía en todo el día, la verdad Adrien ya no se molestaba en preguntarse porque su padre se aislaba así, la verdad es que desde que su madre desapareció, su padre se alejó de él.

Pero hoy era diferente, porque ese mismo día era su cumpleaños. Adrien esperaba que su padre le demostrara que aún le importaba su hijo, pero en el fondo sabía que hoy no iba a cambiar, y después de descubrir que él no fue quien le regalo la bufanda que tanto le gusta, sino que fue su tierna amiga Marinette la que le hizo el presente, entendió que su padre no le importaba, aun recordaba lo que paso esa noche durante la cena, cuando descubrió la verdad tras el regalo.

Hace un año, la tarde después del incidente del Demoilustrador.

Adrien se encontraba esperando a su padre en la mesa para cenar, el chico andaba la bufanda puesta ya que era su prenda favorita y ese día hacia un poco de frio, cuando su padre llego a la mesa noto la prenda que portaba su hijo. - ¿Dónde sacaste esa bufanda? – Le pregunto a Adrien, este lo miro extrañado, ¿Por qué su padre le preguntaba donde saco el regalo que él le había hecho? – Es el regalo que me diste para mi cumpleaños – le contesto a su padre.

\- Yo no te regale esa bufanda – Adrien, al escuchar esas palabras, sintió una decepción y una tristeza, claro que su padre no le regalo la prenda, su padre nunca le hace regalos tan significativos. Esa noche en su habitación, Adrien tomo la bufanda y la tiro al piso y se echó en su cama a llorar. Plagg al escuchar al chico, decidió no molestarlo con su apestoso queso y se dedicó a consolar al chico.

\- Oye niño, no te pongas así, que tiene que no fue tu papá el que te dio el presente, alguien más te regalo la bufanda, eso significa que le importas a alguien, además de mí, claro – le dijo el kwami con una pequeña sonrisa y una diminuta mano de gato en la cabeza del rubio. – No es eso Plagg, padre se olvidó de mí, desde que mamá… - Adrien no termino la oración al notar algo en la bufanda que se encontraba en el piso al borde de su cama, el rubio tomó la prenda en sus manos e inspecciono lo que captó su atención. Un nombre bordado en la bufanda le demostró a Adrien la persona que verdaderamente le regalo su bufanda preferida, "Marinette", no lo podía creer, su tímida amiga de las coletas fue la que originalmente le dio el presente. – Fue Marinette – su cara de sorpresa y asombro preocupo a Plagg, el kwami pensó que el chico se rompió al no recibir reacción alguna. – ¡Plagg, transformación! – El kwami fue absorbido por el anillo de rubio, transformándolo en el superhéroe de París, Chat se postro en la ventana, decidido a visitar a Marinette y preguntarle si de verdad fue ella quien le dio el regalo.

Casi año ha pasado desde lo ocurrido con la bufanda, claro que Adrien no le pregunto lo que tenía en mente al darse cuenta de que cuando llego donde la chica de las coletas fue con el traje de uno de los héroes de Paris puesto, en cambio, le dijo la excusa de que solo pasaba a ver como se encontraba ya que ese mismo día Nathaniel había sido akumatizado y había perseguido a Marinette.

Desde entonces, Adrien ha visitado a Marinette cada noche y descubrió que la tímida chica de coletas era la mujer perfecta, algo que hizo que se olvidara de su lady ya que la diseñadora de pelo azul se había ganado su corazón, y esa misma noche sabía que Marinette estaría para él, así que decidido a no esperar más la atención de un padre que no le importaba su hijo. Adrien salto por la ventana, aprovechando sus poderes gatunos, salto por los tejados de Paris hasta llegar al balcón de aquella chica de la que se había enamorado.

Al llegar descubrió a su princesa esperándolo en el balcón, Marinette no notó al gato, debido a que estaba dándole la espalda, Chat notó en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de Marinette, un pastelito con velas de cumpleaños y que, además, la chica tenía un presente, uno que dedujo era para él, así que, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndola. – ¡Chat, me asustaste! – exclamo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Lo siento princesa, no pude evitarlo – se disculpó – ¿No te hice esperar mucho o sí? – la chica negó con la cabeza y el rubio sonrió aliviado, preocupado que la peli azul pasara frio esperando al gato negro.

Marinette se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes brazos de su compañero rodearla y abrazarla por la espalda, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, pero no podía mentir, le gustaba como se sentía en los brazos de Chat Noir, mentía si decía que no se estaba enamorando de él, al punto de que bajo los posters que tenia del Agreste, Marinette no se dio cuenta de lo tonta que fue al ignorar a su compañero hasta que notó que el minino no le demostraba la misma atención de antes con su identidad de Ladybug. – Te hice un pastel de chocolate para celebrar tu cumpleaños gatito – vio como al rubio se le dibujaba una sonrisa y no pudo evitar el pensamiento de felicidad, saber que era por ella que él sonreía le alegraba el corazón. – ¡Gracias Puuuurrrrrincesa! – Marinette rodo los ojos al escuchar el juego de palabras que caracterizaba al chico – Cállate y siéntate – rio, empujando levemente al chico gato, haciendo que se siente – Vamos a comer y después puedes abrir tu regalo – después de decir eso, noto como el rubio se apresuró a devorar el pastelito de cumpleaños.

Marinette vio el brillo en los ojos de su gatito después de probar el pastel, sonrió cuando el chico le hizo un cumplido por el sabroso postre. – ¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo? – pregunto – Claro que sí – entregándole el regalo – Lo hice yo… pensando en lo que me dijiste la semana anterior y bueno – un sonrojo invadió el rostro de Marinette - ¡ábrelo!

Chat abrió el presente y descubrió un suéter negro, muy parecido a su traje, equipado con una capucha con orejas de gato, estas estaban huecas para que las orejas del traje entraran sin problema. Adrien no pudo esconder su asombro, esa misma mañana Marinette le había regalado, siendo Adrien su compañero de clase, un gorrito que combinaba con la bufanda que ella misma le regalo el año anterior, claro, ella no sabía que él sabía o que él era su minino y que le estaba dando doble regalo. – Ma… Ma… - se encontraba sin palabras, no sabía que decir, así que la abrazo de nuevo, haciendo que la chica soltara un chillido de sorpresa, al separarse Chat tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? – pregunto asustada la peli azul - ¿¡Que!? ¡claro que me gusto! – exclamo – lo amo… te amo – tanto Chat como Marinette se paralizaron, el chico reprimiéndose por el desliz y la chica sorprendida sin poder creer lo que escucho.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Marinette, roja como un tomate – Yo… yo… te amo Marinette – la peli azul se abrazó así misma al sentir como la duda crecía en su corazón - ¿Qué hay de Ladybug? – Adrien notó como sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas y quiso limpiárselas inmediatamente, así que se acercó y tomó con sus manos el rostro de la mujer que amaba y paso su pulgar sobre la mejilla en donde se encontraba la lágrima que logra caer, mirándola a los ojos le contesto – ella ya no ocupa mi corazón; es cierto que una vez la quise pero nunca la llegue a amar como te amo a ti – Marinette no lo podía creer, sintió como su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente en su pecho, para luego detenerse cuando vio que Chat acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

Chat cerro sus ojos al igual que Marinette, sus labios se juntaron en un roce romántico y algo torpe debido a la inexperiencia de ambos, con una mano en la espalda baja de la chica y ella rodeando el cuello del minino con los brazos, se apegaron más, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, ambos se besaban como si nunca más se volverían a ver, como si con ese beso dejaban claro lo que en verdad sentían por el otro – Marinette – gimió – te amo – al escucharlo por segunda vez, Marinette se separó de Chat – yo también minino – el muchacho sonrió – ¡tengo que decirte algo importante! – ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo – déjame ir primero ¿Ok? – Marinette asintió a la pregunta del rubio – Marinette, te amo y quiero estar contigo, tener una relación, poder besarte y abrazarte y tomarte de la mano en público – Marinette ya sabía a qué quería llegar su compañero, así que con un corto beso, lo silencio – Tikki, transformación – una luz roja cegó a Chat Noir por un momento, al recuperarse vio que, en lugar de ver a la chica de sus sueños, se encontró con su compañera de batalla.

Marinette no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su compañero, así que, cuando lo vio desmallarse se sorprendió, porque no se imaginó que eso iba a suceder. A como pudo, cargo a su pesado compañero a su habitación y se des transformo una vez Chat se encontraba acostado sobre la cama de la chica, luego de unos minutos y una conversación con Tikki, Adrien se despertó y reconoció a Marinette sentada junto a él, en la cama de la chica, la misma chica que hace unos momentos beso, la ¡MISMA! chica que resulto ser Ladybug…. ¡SU LADYBUG! – No te alteres – le dijo un hada color rojo con motitas negras que él asumió, era el kwami de la peli azul – Eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad, me siento como un idiota al no darme cuenta, ambas son muy similares en muchos sentidos – dijo – bueno creo que es mi turno, si queremos ser algo más que amigos, debemos ser completamente honestos, ¿no crees? – dijo Chat con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿A…a… aun quieres estar con-con-conmigo? – tartamudeo la chica, Chat solo sonrió al recordarle como se comportaba con su alter ego, y entonces pensó ¿qué iba a pensar Marinette al descubrir quién era?, es decir, eran amigos y Marinette le dio un presente, pero ella siempre parecía huir de él y le costaba mucho hablar con él.

Adrien volvió en si al escuchar lo que Marinette dijo – Claro que sí, ahora más que nunca - el muchacho se levantó de golpe de la cama, sorprendiendo a Marinette y a Tikki, que se escondió detrás de su elegida – ¡Plagg, transformación! – una luz verde ilumino la habitación, Marinette se tapó los ojos, sintió unas manos tomar las suyas y bajarlas de su rostro, escucho una risa agradable que le resulto extrañamente familiar, para luego sentir unos labios besarla con pasión.

Marinette se derritió en los brazos de ese chico, al saborear los labios del minino y sentir el sabor del pastel que le hizo con tanto amor. – Marinette, abre los ojos por favor – la chica obedeció y casi se desmalla al ver los ojos verdes de Adrien Agreste, ¡EL ADRIEN AGRESTE! – jajajajajajajajaja – Adrien se extrañó al escucharla reír de esa manera ante la revelación de quien era – umm… Mari, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado – Claro que sí, solo que, bueno, ahora entiendo como te sientes, ambos son iguales, aunque Chat es un poco tonto a veces – rio – él es un tonto siempre – ambos volvieron a ver al kwami de color negro que estaba junto a un kwami de color rojo - ¡PLAGG! No seas así – lo regaño la kwami – mejor vámonos, después nos podemos presentar – la kwami de la mariquita tomo al gato negro y se lo llevo lejos de donde estaban ambos chicos.

Adrien poso su mano en el rostro de Marinette para volver a besarla, actividad que disfrutaba bastante – m'lady – Marinette sonrió – minino – Adrien quería abrazarla y no soltarla jamás – gracias por el regalo, bueno, regalos, que me diste – la chica se sonrojo para luego rodear con ambos brazos el cuello del chico – pero debo admitir que este es el mejor de todos – sonrió el rubio – ¿ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber por qué? – Adrien solo se acercó y antes de volver a besarla por quinta vez en esa noche – porque este fue un regalo de amor, uno que atesorare por siempre – con eso se volvieron a besar, cayendo sobre la cama de Marinette sin romper el contacto de sus bocas.

Luego de un rato, ambos jóvenes se durmieron en los brazos del otro, ambos con una sonrisa que nadie se los podía quitar, ni Chloe con sus lloriqueos y amenazas con llamar a su papi que era de fijo lo que va hacer cuando los vea mañana, o la interrogación nivel militar que los iban a someter sus mejores amigos Alya y Nino, eso no importaba ahora, solo ellos y ese momento en el que ambos disfrutaban del regalo de amor.

Listo, termine, son las dos de la mañana y al fin termine este one shot, la verdad siento que me quedo normal, no es la gran cosa. Pero bueno, acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, también estaré trabajando en un fic bbrae, en estos días lo estoy subiendo por si alguien quiere leerlo. Quiero leer sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2 Anuncio: Nueva historia

Hola a todos, quería informarles que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia de MLB, un AU sin poderes, tratare de subirlo para este domingo, dependiendo del tiempo disponible, podría ser en la mañana o en la noche. Pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo y los consejos.

Aquí un pequeño summary de mi próxima historia.

\- ¡TE RETO A PRESENTARLE UNO DE TUS DISEÑOS A MI PADRE! – Adrien grito el reto sorprendiendo a Marinette por el semejante escándalo que hizo en medio parque.

\- ¿O qué? – pregunto la peli azul a su amigo rubio, este la miro con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro que le hizo recordar a Plagg, el gato del chico.

\- Deberás salir conmigo a una cita – contestó.

Alya y Nino miraban a ambos chicos con asombro y es que cada semana, ambos chicos apostaban algo, casi siempre eran apestas tontas, como teñirse el cabello de verde, o andar la ropa al revés por unos días, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Adrien sabía que no iba a perder, ya sea si Marinette cumple o no la apuesta, sabía que él no iba a perder, por un lado, al fin le enseñaría uno de sus diseños al Agreste mayor e impulsaría su carrera al recibir el apoyo de su padre y por el otro, cumpliría su más grande anhelo y ese es salir con su hermosa amiga, la chica del que ha estado enamorado desde los 12 años.

\- ¿Entonces? - Adrien estiro su mano para estrechar el de la chica - ¿tenemos un trato?

\- ¡BIEN! – exclamo, estrechando la mano del chico con su rostro sonrojado por la propuesta de su amigo rubio – ¡pero si yo gano debes decirle a tu padre que quieres estudiar física en vez de negocios! – la chica le devolvió la sonrisa gatuna al joven Agreste.

Adrien trago duro al pensar en enfrentar a su padre de esa manera, él ya pensaba en decirle a su padre que deseaba estudiar física en lugar de negocios, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que su padre se enojara, pero no podía retractarse ahora, no cuando su recompensa seria salir con la chica de sus sueños, o verla feliz al realizar su sueño.

-Acepto el trato – contesto.


End file.
